


The Watcher

by GlasyaLabolas



Series: Nephila's Grimoire [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Drabble, Gen, Horror, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlasyaLabolas/pseuds/GlasyaLabolas
Summary: Izaya Orihara leans over his bathroom sink alone.





	The Watcher

Izaya Orihara leans over his bathroom sink alone. He heaves as something prickles the muscles in his throat, slowly and carefully crawling towards its exist as the brunet continues to try and forcefully eject it quickly. He gags, lurching forward instinctively, when it touches the back of his tongue and he doesn’t hesitate to open his mouth wider for his fingers. The ink black creature happily crawls onto his digits, its spindly legs pricking the back of his fingers and hand.

 

Izaya inhales deeply, resetting the rhythm to his breathing and to relax his throat again. The thin spider continues its crawl up his hand and arm, traversing for a comfortable spot to rest. Massaging his throat with his other hand, Izaya watches the spider’s slow movements through the mirror. It finally stops in the center of right his cheek, its long legs reaching all the way onto the brunet’s bottom eyelid and jawline.

 

“Did Shizu-chan step on you again?” Izaya asks the spider as he clicks off the bathroom light and exits the room. In the darkness, Izaya feels its legs twitch against his sensitive skin and he tsks disappointingly.

 

“Why don’t I send you elsewhere for the time being, hm?” He quietly discusses with it while walking back to his computer desk, his tone soft as if it were a young child he was speaking to. The spider crawls down from his cheek, inching under his chin before resettling onto his other cheek.

 

“Alright,” Izaya sighs, seating himself back into his computer chair. “You can recuperate some first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... I love the horror genre and I love doing gross things to Izaya, that's pretty much it.


End file.
